everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
London Eye
London Eye is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of One-Eye from the German fairytale One-Eye, Two-Eyes and Three-Eyes by the Brother's Grimm. In the sides with the Rebels, wanting to avoid the humiliation her destiny will bring to her and her cousins. Character Personality wip * ENFP By some of the school, London is seen as a freak. People often mistake her for a cyclops, and with the bad history with the mythological creature, she's often avoided by fellow students. However, once she starts showing how cheerful she is, she becomes much more approachable. London, herself, thinks she has a very likable personality. London is happy most of the time. She's described to have a contagious smile and hates to see people upset. Because she knows how it feels like to be left out, she tries to befriend the students who're usually alone. Powerful qualities (WIP) Bubbly TBA Quirky TBA Romantic London is very romantic and is a very big fan of love. She's always updated with Cupid's vlog show Love Advice, usually asking anonymously on how to get people to like you. She takes love, as an emotion, very seriously. London is also an active matchmaker, shipping whatever she sees fit. She has a habit of going up to random students and blurting out their, what she thinks is, perfect match. Appearance London has light pink hair and mocha coloured skin. She has a fairly dainty build and is shorter than most of the students at EAH. She has a noticeable single eye, the iris being pink. She barely wears any eye make up because she doesn't want to draw more attention to her eye than it already does. Hobbies and Interests * Cooking * Refreshing her MyPage ever 3 seconds * Hanging out with Dom * Is in an anti-bullying club Fairytale - One-Eye, Two-Eyes and Three-Eyes How the story goes Main article: ''One-Eye, Two-Eyes and Three-Eyes How London fits into it London's mum, One Eye, had trouble finding a husband at first. Her sisters had better chances of getting married because they both atleast had two eyes. Two Eyes and Three Eyes agreed to help her find a partner and One Eye eventually got married to a nobleman who found her and her eye interesting. and then london Viewpoint on destiny don't Backstory London grew up in a very supporting household with her parents, aunts, uncles and her cousin, Innes. She and Innes never had a real chance to make any friends so for most of their childhood, they relied on eachother. They still do. Both of them never even knew they had another cousin until the end of spellementary when Three-Eyes was talking about her. Two Eyes' daughter, Iris, was apparently made to stay away from her cousins so she would never get used to their strange features and eventually hate them. To stay true to the story apparently Obviously, Innes and London hated that idea and they never actually met her until they started high school. Outfits Relationships Family One Eye - TBA bean mum Raymond Eye - TBA gr8 dad Three Eyes - TBA posh aunt unnamed uncle - TBA Innes Eyes - TBA bro Iris Blink - TBA "who is this" Friends Dominique Gale - TBA (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Cherry Red - TBA sunshines Rosabella Beauty - TBA Romance London is pansexual. She will and does love everyone. C.A Cupid - cupid doesnt know she exists but London is spella gay for her Pet London has a pet llama-camel-giraffe named Benjamin Mistake Gabriel. She owns him with Dom (O⊙^\ Gallery Londoneye.png|London's basic by me londoneye-byhidden.png|one hex of a qt by Hiddne londoncard1.png|front of the card londoncard2.png|back of the card circuslondon.png|wyd lond-one-ye.png|the punny title makes me love it more, ty Patch londonoodles.jpg|patch has done it again Chapter3-london.jpg|Destiny Games pic by Patches Eyeyeye.jpg|'when i die put this in my coffin and engrave it on my tombstone''' Eye see.png|fullbody by Neutron Star Ignition <3 IMG 1659.png|i am slaiN ?? (by Lesbean-mercy) London fansa.jpg|another beautiful drawing to add to the collection / secret santa gift from Patchworks Inc Notes * Thanks to Hidden for the big help with her design!! * Benjamin Mistake Gabriel™ is created and owned by Serbear * she nEEDS MORE FRIENDS Trivia * London's birthday is on May 20. ** Her star sign is Taurus. ** Apparently it had something to do with eyes, not sure * She's half German. * She's an open pansexual. * London was originally going to be a MH or MH x EAH crossover OC. * Her 'pet' was decided in the FCC. As a joke. Category:Females Category:Zarin's OCs Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Pansexual Category:One-Eye, Two-Eyes, and Three-Eyes